Peridot's Secret Dance Career
by FexGoneHavoc
Summary: Lapis comes home only to find Peridot shuffling her feet. (One-shot!) (And me trying out a new writing style, XD)


Lapis trudges across the street with boredom weighing on her soul like a giant anvil. The pads of her sneakers whispering inarticulate sounds on the asphalt, dragging her forcefully as though she would rather stay glued and wait for a truck to run her over.

She shoves her hands deeper within the depths of her jacket and sighs. That thought sounded really tempting.

However, she lets her weary legs lead the way toward a familiar set of stairs. Not even bothering to wipe off the mud on her Vans, she opens the door, kicks off her shoes, and makes a bee-line to the couch.

Lapis flops herself down on the cushions face-first, thick fabrics muffling her groans. A day at home alone was not a very fun experience, she discovers. And the idea of walking seemed to be appealing at first, but it too had grown tedious.

She ended up exploring the entire ounce of the city. Walking. Just because she had nothing else to do.

She stretches her legs and wiggles her toes and attempts to get comfortable by repositioning herself. The resounding pop music from upstairs going deaf to her ears as she happily welcomes the idea of sleep.

Wait.

Pop music?

Lapis opens her eyes in mild surprise as she listens to the sounds intently. It was, in fact, pop music, a certain one she couldn't quite place. Normally, she would enjoy the pounding beats it resonated on the walls, as it gave her the comfort of not being alone.

But hearing this particular genre was odd, to say the least. And it soon dawned on her that she wasn't alone.

Lapis makes no move in getting up, just lies there with senses alert. Still. Like a statue.

She hears a 'clicking' sound of a doorknob, followed by the soft pounding of shuffling footsteps. The music was getting louder, clearer, and approaching as the voice of Jason Derulo fills her ears.

 _-been around the world, don't speak the language._

"But your booty don't need explainin'~" A voice high-pitched joins the anthem. "All I really need to understand is~ When. You."

 _Talk dirty to me._

Lapis could hear rapid shuffling after that, and it took a lot of restraint to not get up and take a peek at what's going on.

She was a patient woman, and finds the precise moment to ignite her element of surprise.

The music changed into different songs, switching the ambiance from mellow to obscene rap battles. Lapis couldn't recall some of the titles, but she could tell who exactly the singers were.

John Legend.

Nicki Minaj.

Ke$ha.

P!nk.

Ariana Grande.

Katy Perry.

Lady Gaga's Bad Romance lingered, as if contemplating whether or not the music was worthy enough. Lapis heard a grumble, and then a different music plays.

Peridot can't seem to make up her mind.

She settles on a Meghan Trainor, which was not a bad choice to be honest. Lapis was impressed.

She could feel the other girl's presence approaching in the living room, shuffling footsteps making their way behind the couch. Lapis had her eyes trained ahead, at the television, where she could watch her housemate from the reflection of the black screen. It wasn't clear, but her silhouette was easy enough to spot.

Peridot makes her way around the bluenette, doing some sort of skipping - moonwalk instead of the normal sliding thing Micheal Jackson does. She had her phone in one hand, eyes closed, and a goofy smile on her face.

She turns, like how you would do with your partner at a ball, then spreads her arms out and does the wave.

Lapis clenches her mouth to suppress her laughter.

Despite how silly the situation was, the blonde was actually good at all this dancing, if Lapis were to concede. Her movements were swift, her muscles relaxed, and her steps were fluid as though she knew what action comes next. All together her body moved to the beat as one.

A wave of fondness washed over the bluenette as she smiled. Stealthily, she takes out her phone to capture the moment.

 _If I was you_  
 _I'd wanna be me, too_  
 _I'd wanna be me, too_

"I'd wanna be me, too," Peridot mouths as she danced.

 _If I was you_  
 _I'd wanna be me, too_  
 _(Wanna be my baby, too)_  
 _I'd wanna be me, too~_

Peridot ends her performance with a dab, facing the couch. Lapis took the opportunity to announce her presence.

"Whoo!"

" _Holy fuck_!" The blonde jumps back alarmingly as she looks at the grinning woman on the couch with eyes as large as saucers. "Lapis?!"

"Hi."

"The hell are you doing here?!"

"Um... I live here?" Lapis snorts as she sits up.

"Please tell me you didn't see all that..."

"I wouldn't have cheered if I didn't nerd. Or should I say, "she winks, "dance nerd."

Peridot covers her face and groans, hemoglobin rising up to color her cheeks in embarrassment. "Dear god, take me now."

Lapis just laughs and approaches her. "Awe, is wittle Pewidot all blushy wushy?" She coos, messing her blonde hair. "I bet she is, isn't she?"

Peridot swats her hands away and turns to the door. "Nooo, go away."

"I guess she was flustered about her dance." Lapis wrapped her arms around the petite woman, keeping her in place.

"You weren't supposed to see that!"

"Oh? That's too bad, then. Because I did."

Peridot groans almost angrily.

"The way her hips swayed, so majestic!"

"Uggh...!"

"The way her body swifts, amazing!"

"Godammit Lapis!"

"And guess what?"

"Don't even tell me."

"Just guess."

"Fuck off."

"Wrong answer."

Peridot tries to wiggle her way out of the taller woman's tight embrace. "Save me the embarrassment and let me goooo."

Lapis laughs softly into her blonde hair and says in a more gentle and soothing voice. "I enjoyed it."

Peridot stops struggling momentarily, her face heating up a bit. "Really...?"

The bluenette nods. "Mm-hmm. And I bet the whole crowd would've gone wild seeing you perk your hips." The shorter girl groans again, but Lapis just laughs. "No no, I mean, it was so cool, really! I've never seen you dance before - I thought you never did actually, didn't peg you as someone who would since you're a nerd and all no offence but hey! You're actually pretty good! I'd kill to have that kind of talent."

She 'hmphs' and crosses her short arms like a child. "You're just saying that."

"Pfft, come on. No I'm not," Lapis giggles.

"Oh yeah?" Peridot raises a challenging eyebrow.

"Yeah~"

"I don't believe you."

"Oh hohoho," Lapis looks at her and grins mischievously. "Is that a challenge I hear?"

Peridot gazes back with a lopsided smile. "I bet you're not up for it."

"I'm up for everything," she slurs in her ear, sending shivers down the other girl's spine.

"Good, I hope you don't have two left feet."

"Psshh, I can dance way better than you without them."

"That's worse than having two left feet, Lapis."

"Still. I could do a better dab than you."

"There was nothing wrong with my dab!"

"Oh yeah? Let's see about that!"

They blasted various pop songs on the speakers inside the house all day and danced like they were contestants at America's Got Talent.


End file.
